the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar 2
Bloody Roar 2, known as Bloody Roar 2: Bringer of the New Age in Europe and Japan and as Bloody Roar II: The New Breed in the United States, is a fighting arcade game developed by Eighting and Raizing in 1999. It is the sequel to the first Bloody Roar and the second installment of the Bloody Roar series. Gameplay Just like its predecessor, every character has a beast mode that can be used to initiate new attacks, recover some lost health and generally be faster and/or more powerful with their attacks. In addition, the sequel introduces "Beast Drives": super attacks that initiates a cut-scene and inflicts substantial damage towards the opponent, with each Beast Drive varying in uniqueness depending on the character. Story Five years have passed since the fall of the Tylon Corporation and ever since then, the zoanthropes who had gotten involved in the conflict against the fallen Tylon Corporation have since resumed their normal and peaceful lives, but the peace doesn't last long as a new threat soon emerges in due time, for with the revelation of the zoanthropes' existence being made and known full well to the world itself, tensions and hostilities between humans and zoanthropes start to rise at an alarming and dangerous rate, the situation itself getting much worse with the sudden appearance of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front or ZLF for short, who seek to establish zoanthrope superiority over the humans. Now for the zoanthropes who had fought before in the past against the fallen Tylon Corporation, they, along with a few new faces will find themselves in a new battle which will determine the fate of not only the entire world, but also for the human and zoanthrope races as well. The battle of the zoanthropes in Bloody Roar ended with the collapse of the Tylon Corporation. News about Tylon's experiments with the human-beast subjects and plans to use them for military purposes became public. With the arrest of key people involved in these inhumane experiments and the destruction of the corporation, everyone's lives affected from this war would return to normal... or so they thought. With the public knowledge of these half-human, half-beasts co-existing among "normal" humans, persecution begins to surface. The thought of a sweet, innocent young girl having more power than a martial arts master begins to create fear in the world. The human-beasts are now a "threat to humanity". The media attention on zoanthropes only served to fuel the public's anxiety and fear toward them. Anyone could have these hidden abilities and turn into a raging, destructive beast - your neighbor, friend or family member. People began to distrust one another, and the weave of societies were breaking down all across the world. A New Beginning Eventually, people's fear of zoanthropes began to change to terror. Zoanthropes, or even those thought to be zoanthropes, were shunned from society. Government reactions across the globe made situations worse. As an effort to calm the public, zoanthropes were executed. Those that were found were taken to hospitals or institutionalized for their "protection and treatment". Some who were accused of helping the Tyron corporation were prosecuted or imprisoned. In response to a world that saw all zoanthropes as the enemy, the zoanthrope community split into two factions. Some chose to hide their abilities and live among "normal" neighborhoods and communities. Others that were angered by the heinous acts towards them fought back. The resistance sparked a war between humans and zoanthropes. Hostility and terror betweeen the two sides only seemed to grow. Bloody Roar 2 Five years have passed since the collapse of the Tylon Empire. The "Beast Freedom Front" is not a representation of ALL human-beasts. Some feel their resistance only worsens the situation, and other just want to live a quiet, hidden life. There are still others that doubt the Front's true intentions, and feel that it is nothing more than a terrorist organization. Rumors of the Front kidnapping zoanthropes living in hiding to join their cause start to surface. The world is divided among the human race, the Freedom Front and the zoanthropes that live in hiding. The distrust between the three groups grow worse as the world prepares itself for yet another shattering battle. Characters Returning Characters New Characters Development Unlockables * Custom Mode * Any Cancel Point Mode Gallery Videos Trivia See Also * External Links * Category:Game Category:Main Series